


Day 14 -- The Charm of Gloves

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Scarves n Hats 2005 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-25
Updated: 2005-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>remus' hands are always cold</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 14 -- The Charm of Gloves

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: http://www.livejournal.com/community/scarvesnhats/68562.html

Remus owned two pairs of gloves: a pair of thin, silvery-grey ones that were enchanted to fit his hands like a second skin, and a pair of thick red ones that his mother had knit for him in honor of his getting into Gryffindor the previous year. The grey ones he took off only to eat, sleep, and wash, and the red would be layered on top when he went outside. The red ones had holes in the tips of a few of the fingers, but Remus knew they could last him one more year if he needed them to, especially after he mastered a spell to patch the holes.

From mid-autumn to early spring, Remus wore gloves almost all the time. He labeled his poor circulation another drawback of being a werewolf, though a minor one, even if icy fingers were a good way to get back at his fellow Marauders. They had no idea about the lycanthropy, of course, and hopefully never would, but they were already well-aware that Remus' chilly fingers could be deadly.

***

"Merlin's beard!" Remus said again, digging through his trunk for the third time. "Where are my gloves?"

"The red ones are in your coat," Sirius said, pulling them out and showing them to Remus. He was the only other boy in the room; Peter and James had gone exploring, hoping to add a few more secret passages to the map the four were making, and they were going to meet over an early lunch.

"No, the grey ones," he replied, watching Sirius put the red ones away. "They were right here on the dresser, I only put them down for a minute." He rubbed his already frigid fingers together, willing them not to turn blue and make matters worse.

"Well, we're going to be late to meet the others," Sirius said. Thinking for a moment, he pulled Remus' red gloves from his coat and slid them onto the other boy's icy hands. Wrapping his hands around Remus', he cast a warming charm on the gloves; they'd figured out early on that most spells just didn't stick to Remus for some strange reason. "That should keep you until after lunch, and then we can all help look." Remus smiled gratefully and the pair hurried down to the Great Hall.

They found Remus' gloves the following morning, of course, when a recalcitrant house elf delivered them to Remus' frigid hands as an apology ("Only wanted t'clean'm, Master Remus..."). But Sirius cast a warming charm on them on their way out to breakfast that morning, and every morning after.


End file.
